There are many small metallic objects, such as screws, nuts, pins and the like, found in the workplace and in the home. When such objects fall into difficult-to-reach places, retrieving them can be an onerous task. In fact, many such objects are simply left, and thus wasted, if dropped behind a bench, desk or the like